Defíneme amor
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Una discusión sobre lo qué es el amor y la atracción en las personas entre Mimi y Koushiro puede llevar a consecuencias que puede que no prevean hacer desde el principio.


**¡Hola a todos! Me he vuelto a sentir inspirada y se me ocurrió esta extraña historia que realmente no sé ni como catalogar. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Digimon no me pertenece, pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y toda la producción que realiza todo ese universo.**

**¡A leer!**

DEFÍNEME AMOR

El calor que sentía esa tarde era realmente sofocante. Después de mucho rato sentado en la misma postura, decidió levantarse de su asiento intentando alejarse del calor asfixiante que emanaba de su propio ordenador encendido y sacudió su camisa intentando refrescarse.

Pasó a contemplar la temperatura de la habitación en un pequeño termómetro de mercurio que tenía colgado en la pared y descubrió que casi ya estaba a veinte grados. Abrió los ojos asombrado. Esa temperatura era demasiada para aquel cuarto tan pequeño...

Rápidamente, Koushiro decidió abrir las ventanas de par en par en un intento desesperado de descender el calor, pero el resultado no fue como esperaba. El calor soporífero y aplastante proveniente de la calle le golpeó de lleno dejándolo ligeramente atontado y no le quedó más remedio que cerrar la ventana.

Odiaba el verano. El calor extremo que acaecía en Tokio en el mes de julio era realmente exagerado. Casi ni podían salir de casa hasta que el sol no estuviera lo suficientemente bajo para poder pasear sin deshidratarse. No le quedaba más remedio que quedarse en casa con el aire acondicionado estropeado desde hacía días y su ordenador calentando más la habitación.

Se echó en la cama agotado y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista después de tantas horas trabajando con el ordenador.

Estaba ya medio dormido cuando de pronto, oyó el timbre de la entrada de su casa haciéndole abrir los ojos por el inesperado sonido. Pero no se movió de su sitio. Seguramente era alguna amiga de su madre o alguien que no tuviera que ver con él.

Pero no fue así. Al momento oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta acompañados de la voz de su madre diciendo:

- ¡Hijo! Ha venido tu amiga Mimi a verte. Dice que viene a buscar algo que le habías dejado.

Él, al oír a su madre, se levantó de la cama y corrió a abrir la puerta encontrándose de frente con las dos mujeres. Su madre sonreía y detrás de ella se encontraba su amiga saludándole con la mano para dejar claro que allí estaba.

- Hola Mimi— la saludó él—. Ya te tengo la película preparada. Pasa.

- Bueno, os dejo solos.— dijo su madre marchándose a la cocina.

Mimi pasó a la habitación de su amigo y pronto notó cómo el calor de la habitación la incomodaba y empezaba a abanicarse con las manos mientras resoplaba y se quejaba:

- ¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?

Él no contestó. Estaba absorto buscando entre sus estanterías lo que la chica había venido a buscar y no le estaba prestando atención. Mimi suspiró al notarlo y se sentó en la cama del chico a esperar a volver a tener toda su atención.

Pronto Koushiro encontró lo que andaba buscando y se volvió a donde Mimi estaba y le tendió un disco. Ella lo vio y, sonriendo, lo cogió y preguntó:

- ¿Es la película que te pedí que me consiguieras?

- La misma— contestó él— . La he visto ayer y está completa sin ninguna cosa extraña y de calidad.

- ¿La has visto?— preguntó ella mientras lo guardaba en su bolso— . ¿Y qué tal está? Me han dicho que es preciosa y muy romántica.

- Nada del otro mundo— contestó él mientras recogía unas cosas de su habitación—. Una historia de amor de esas vacías que no tienen ningún sentido.

- ¿Cómo que no tiene sentido?— dijo ella—. ¡Venga ya! Seguro que es preciosa.

- La verdad es que por más que lo intenté, no logré encontrarle ninguna lógica al argumento. No sé, los protagonistas se portaban como idiotas. No hacían más que llorar y decir que se querían todo el tiempo sin ningún sentido y porque sí. No sé cómo encuentras interesante algo así...

- ¡Bah, tú no sabes!— contestó ella mirándole despectivamente— Koushiro, el amor no es algo lógico. Es algo que está más allá de eso, es el sentimiento más grande del mundo, es el sentimiento que mueve el mundo.

Koushiro, en ese momento había vuelto a encender el ordenador y tecleaba con rapidez mientras comenzaba a decir sin mirar a su amiga:

- Mimi... El amor al que tú te refieres no es más que un instinto de supervivencia de conservación de la especie, basado en una atracción instintiva por un individuo de distinto sexo para llevar a cabo el acto de reproducción. Por eso, no le encuentro lógica a ese amor de películas que nada tiene que ver con lo que yo te estoy hablando...

Mimi le contemplaba con la boca abierta después de aquella parrafada que le acababa de soltar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Todo aquello le sonaba mucho más ilógico que el concepto que ella tenía del romanticismo. Pero no pensaba darse por vencida:

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Y entonces que opinas de cuando dos personas se besan simplemente sin buscar algo más allá de reproducirse? ¿O simplemente quieren estar juntos sin llegar a nada más?

- Pues lo mismo. Sólo son instintos— contestó él sin despegar la vista de la pantalla—.Es ese instinto que nos hace desear estar junto a una persona porque nos atrae considerablemente. Nada más.

- ¿Tú crees?— preguntó ella de pronto cambiando el tono de su voz al darse cuenta de algo importante, cosa que su amigo no fue capaz de entrever—. ¿Piensas que la gente simplemente da besos porque esa persona le atrae para reproducirse?

Al ver que su amigo asentía silenciosamente mientras miraba su ordenador, ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él lentamente para que no se diera cuenta de lo que ella pensaba hacer.

Cuando él quiso darse cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a Mimi, ella se había acercado a él y le había levantado la cabeza hasta unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso inesperado.

Él no respondía, pero Mimi se las arregló para conseguir introducir su lengua en la boca de su amigo y explorarla incitando a su lengua a unirse a la suya a la batalla. Notaba cómo Koushiro trataba de corresponderla de forma torpe e incluso mordiéndola sin querer. Mimi llevó sus manos al rostro del chico y volvió a recuperar el control que había perdido momentáneamente al notar los pasos de Koushiro y le besó más profundamente.

Pero pronto se separó de él dejándolo aún inmerso en aquel beso y se quedó mirando cómo se daba cuenta de que ya no estaba besándolo y la miraba incrédulo. Notó cómo las mejillas de su amigo se habían enrojecido ligeramente e incluso le notó que respiraba de forma entrecortada. Ella sonrió de forma malvada en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron y dijo:

- ¿Ves como tenía razón?

- ¿En... qué?— acertó a preguntar él por primera vez teniendo toda la atención del chico después de mucho tiempo.

- Que pueden existir besos sin ningún instinto de reproducción, ni ninguna atracción.

- No entiendo— dijo Koushiro atontado.

- Quiero decir— dijo ella acercándose más a él—. Que yo te acabo de besar y... ¡No siento ninguna atracción por ti, ni ardo en deseos de reproducirme contigo!

Después de decirle eso, cogió su bolso y se marchó de allí dejando a Koushiro aún en su sitio sin decir ni hacer nada. Sólo miraba al vacío y se tocaba los labios sin dejar de recordar lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

Ahora sí que no comprendía nada. ¿Por qué había hecho ella eso? ¿Sólo por quedar por encima de él como siempre intentaba hacer sin ningún éxito? Puede que fuera eso y también puede que ella por una vez le hubiera logrado dejar sin palabras. Si no era eso, no tenía ningún sentido su comportamiento anterior.

Ella puede que no hubiese sentido nada besándole. Pero no podía decir lo mismo por su parte, aquel calor que sentía en ese momento no era por el calor que hacía en la habitación... Sin duda tenía de una vez que arreglar el aparato de aire acondicionado. Ya hablaría con Mimi en otra ocasión sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

**FIN. Mimi y su necesidad de intentar dejar callado a Koushiro de cualquier manera y me parece que esta vez lo ha conseguido. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me lo hagáis saber en forma de amorosos reviews xD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
